1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of traction devices for use in treatment of back pain. Such back pain is a very widely experienced malady throughout the human race and many therapy devices or medical procedures have been devised to attempt to deal with such associated back pain.
Many of these back pain treatment devices include some type of a therapy and some also include therapy in a water environment such as a swimming pool where a portion of the user's weight is eliminated by buoyancy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous patents have been devised for the purposes of back traction treatment some of which includes water therapy such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,165 patented Nov. 26, 1974 to G. Throner on a "Portable Traction System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,304 patented Jun. 17, 1975 to Jan Loren and assigned to Soderberg Tollam AB on a "Bathing Device For Invalided Persons"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,484 patented Sep. 21, 1976 to D. R. James on a "Lifting Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,899 patented Jan. 11, 1977 to C. D. Mathis on a "Combined Swimming And Therapy Pool"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,336 patented to I. Wiener et al on Jul. 25, 1978 on an "Apparatus For Traction Therapy"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 251,202 patented Feb. 27, 1979 to B. Charewicz on an "Invalid's Treatment Basin"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,712 patented Apr. 17, 1979 to R. J. Murphy on a "Physical Exercise Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,106 patented Jan. 15, 1980 to G. Grimes et al and assigned to Gary E. Grimes on a "Swimming Pool Lift For The Handicapped"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,803 patented Aug. 18, 1981 to K. Krumbeck and assigned to The Cheney Company, Inc. on a "Process For Immersing In A Swimming Pool Disabled Persons Using A Wheelchair"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,623 patented Dec. 28, 1982 to T. G. Wilhelm et al and assigned to Tru-Exe Manufacturing Co. on an "Apparatus To Exert Traction In Traction Therapy"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,155 patented May 13, 1986 to D. R. James and assigned to James Industries Limited on "Supports For Hoists"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,572 patented May 19, 1987 to P. Davidson et al on a "Swimming Pool Therapy Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,696 patented Oct. 20, 1987 to C. D. Schoffstall on a "Method And Apparatus For Applying Traction"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,788 patented Dec. 15, 1987 to C. Gaudreau, Jr. on an "Aquatic Exercise Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,329 patented Feb. 2, 1988 to J. B. Kalvag on an "Apparatus For The Treatment Of Patients With Lumbar Back Ailments Or The Like In A Water Environment"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,673 patented Oct. 24, 1989 to C. Erickson and assigned to 501 Hydrosplash Enterprises, Inc. on an "Aquatic Exercise Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,926 patented Feb. 27, 1990 to D. G. McNarry et al and assigned to Poolside Peripherals Ltd. on a "Detachable Immersible Support For Supporting Articles In A Swimming Pool"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,169 patented Jun. 5, 1990 to K. Davison on an "Apparatus For Patient Hydrotherapy And Manipulative Treatment By A Therapist"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,216 patented Jul. 17, 1990 to D. Boublil on a "Lift For Giving Access To The Water In A Swimming Bath Or A Re-Education Pool"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,863 patented Sep. 24, 1991 to A. Yacoboski on an "Exercise Chair For Use In Swimming Pool"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,126 patented Jan. 7, 1992 to L. Perry on a "Flotation Controlled Spinal Decompression"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,727 patented Jun. 15, 1993 to K. Krumbeck and assigned to Industrial Design & Mfg. Inc. on an "Above Ground Spa Lift For The Handicapped"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,393 patented Sep. 14, 1993 to L. R. Perry on a "Flotation Controlled Spinal Decompression"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,651 patented Jul. 19, 1994 to S. G. Mardero et al and assigned to Fiat Products Ltd. on a "Bathing Apparatus For The Infirm"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,322 patented Aug. 2, 1994 to D. H. Weir and assigned to Fox Pool Corporation on an "Add-On Seat Module For Swimming Pool"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,721 patented Nov. 29, 1994 to M. J. Boyles and assigned to BioCare Laboratories, Inc. on a "Lift Apparatus And Method For Transporting A Passenger Into And Out Of A Swimming Pool"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,653 patented Apr. 18, 1995 to F. A. Todor on an "Adjustable Inflatable Body Cradle For Use In Water"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,961 patented Jul. 18, 1995 to L. C. Horton and assigned to Clint Horton, II on a "Lifting Apparatus To Provide Unassisted Pool Access For Disabled Persons"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,433 patented Nov. 14, 1995 to J. D. Nolan on a "Seat Lift"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,826 patented Jul. 15, 1997 to B. FR. Butler on an "Aquatic Exercise And Rehabilitation Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,545 patented Feb. 10, 1998 to R. Forwick on a "Bathing Aid"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,899 patented May 19, 1998 to T. Ballard on an "Aquatic Exercise And Therapeutic System"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,194 patented Mar. 23, 1999 to J. F. Wasserman et al and assigned to Hydroforce, Inc. on an "Attachment System For Suspending An Exercise And/Or Therapy Apparatus In A Pool Of Liquid".